Love Finally Found
by angelbsb
Summary: Summary: Alec leaves Italy for awhile. While in America he finds his mate. Chloe does not have her healing powers, not sure if I'll give her powers in this one. Note: A special thanks to Shadowglove for inspiring me to try my hand at this pairing


Title: Love Finally Found

Type: Smallville/Twilight (NewMoon) Crossover Fan Fiction

Pairing: Chloe /Alec

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. Chloe belongs to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics. Alec belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Books Company and Summit Entertainment .

Rating: PG-13 (Romance)

Summary: Alec leaves Italy for awhile. While in America he finds his mate.

Author's Note : A special thanks to Shadowglove for inspiring me to try my hand at this pairing .  
Author's Note 2 : Chloe does not have her healing powers . Also not sure if I will have Chloe have her powers or not.

-  
Alec had left Italy after feeling like what he wanted was not there. Aro let him leave since Jane was enough protection for the time being. Once he was in America he was drawn to Smallville, Kansas, and drove there.

A few hours later Alec was walking into the Talon where he bumped into Chloe. "Are you alright Miss?" Alec asked Chloe.

"Yes I'm alright. So glad I did not get my coffee yet" Chloe said to Alec.

This caused Alec to smile at Chloe, and he said "I'm new here. Could you please tell me your name and please show me around?"

"My name is Chloe. Sure I'll show you around. What is your name?" Chloe asked with a bright smile.

Alec gave her a hot stare through his dark sunglasses. "My name is Alec. Thank you so much for showing me around Chloe" Alec said in a steamy tone that made Chloe blush hotly.

Chloe cleared her throat and said "You're very welcome Alec. Would you like to join me at a table?"

" Yes I would love to sit at a table with you Chloe" Alec said softly.

When they got a table Alec pulled out a chair for Chloe. Chloe was shocked at that but sat down and smiled at Alec from across the table. They were sitting there quietly, both lost in their thoughts. Alec realized what had drawn him out of all thoughts, and that was Chloe; while Chloe thought Alec reminded her of her dream guy.

When Chloe was done with her coffee Alec walked over to help her up. When they were outside Chloe said "Alec, it's night time you do not need the sunglasses right now." Alec let out a sigh and took off his sunglasses. Chloe noticed that his eyes were ruby red. She leaned closer to Alec and said quietly "Your eyes are so cool looking. What kind of powers do you have?"

Alec was shocked that Chloe was not freaking out. "Yes Chloe, my eyes are cool looking. I'm a vampire that can make people think they cannot see, hear, taste or feel anything. Are you scared of me now?" Alec said in a serious but scared tone.

Chloe was a bit shocked but said "Your powers sound like they are good during a battle. No I'm not scared at all. I trust you Alec." Alec felt so relieved to hear that from Chloe.

Two hours later Chloe had shown Alec all of Smallville. Alec looked at Chloe and said "What would you say if I told you that I was drawn here to find you and that you where my mate?"

"Yeah right, You were drawn here because of me. Are you sure it is not for Lois or Lana instead?" Chloe said in a snarky tone.

"Yes you Chloe. Why would I want this Lois or Lana? When the perfect woman is right in front of me" Alec said while he pulled Chloe into his arms .

Chloe then snuggled against Alec's cold hard body. "Will it hurt, if I let you turn me into a vampire like you?" Chloe asked while not moving from his chest.

"Yes it will hurt you for three days. Since my venom will be running through you; I hope you will let me change you soon" Alec said softly against Chloe's ear.

Chloe quietly thought it all over fully before she said anything to Alec. Alec was really hoping that Chloe would want to be with him forever.

Chloe lifted her head up to look Alec in the eye. "Alright Alec. I will let you change me, but only if you promise me that we will be together forever" she said with a uncertain but happy look.

Alec was so happy too and said "I promise you that we will be together forever. Where would it be safe to change you at?"

"That is so great to hear . The safest place would be at my apartment, plus it is soundproof," Chloe said with her brightest smile at Alec .

Alec picked Chloe up bridal style and ran to her apartment. Chloe from Alec's arms unlocked the door to let them inside. Alec then went to Chloe's bedroom so that she would have some comfort during the change. Alec sat on the bed keeping Chloe in his arms.

When they were settled on the bed Alec slowly leaned his head to her neck to bite. When the venom started to flow into Chloe she passed out from the pain of it. Alec ran his cold lips back and forwards across the bite to soothe and comfort her. Alec knew that in three days time that their lives would finally be as it should.

-THREE DAYS LATER-  
When the pain of the venom was finally done Chloe woke up, and the first thing that she saw was Alec and how very handsome he truly was. Alec noticed that Chloe was awake and said "Chloe, now that you are awake you must be thirsty, so I will take you hunting so let's go."

Chloe grabbed her throat, because of her hunger, from what Alec just said. "Alec, yes I am very thirsty let's go now" Chloe said in a slightly new voice.

Chloe and Alec got up from the bed, and he took her far from Smallville and Metropolis to feed. Once Chloe was full she called Lois to tell her that she is leaving the state, then Chloe and Alec went to the airport to go back to Italy.

THE END... Or Is It


End file.
